


[佐鸣]神奇跳蛋（11）

by Dragon_li



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, naruto - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_li/pseuds/Dragon_li
Summary: 谢谢阅读！





	[佐鸣]神奇跳蛋（11）

木村由人是木叶高中二年级的学生，同时，他也是校篮球队的一名主力队员。  
周三下午，学校联合组织的篮球赛的初赛将要打响。木村由人紧张的同时，内心也不免觉得骄傲。  
校篮球队实力强悍，按理来说过初赛轻轻松松的。但篮球队长日向学长为保证百分百的赢率，要求初赛上主力队员全部上场，包括一向见不着人影但打篮球超级厉害的漩涡学长。  
下午第二节课一下课，木村由人就立马换上了篮球队服到体育馆集合。到了地方，和他同级的井上浩二一把搂着他的脖子，神秘兮兮道：“喂，木村，给你说个劲爆消息要不要听？”  
木村感到莫名其妙，但还是顺着对方的话接了下去：“什么消息啊？神秘兮兮的。”  
“据说啊据说……前几天教学楼四楼男厕所那边，有两个男生在里面乱搞哦~有人逃课路过的时候听到好多不堪入目的话，什么’快一点’之类的，因为嫌恶心就赶快离开了。”井上浩二咧嘴笑着。  
木村由人没信他说的，这家伙满嘴跑舌头也不是一次两次了。他皱起眉头，拍掉井上的手开始做起热身活动，说：“要是没什么正经的，就赶快热身，一会儿可是初赛！”  
“嘁——你也太没意思了。”井上瘪嘴，紧接着他凑到木村旁边兴冲冲道：“还有件事……喂喂别走！是正经的！”  
“什么啊……”  
井上清清嗓子，压低声音说：“刚刚路过器材室的时候，我听到漩涡前辈在给日向队长请假，说今天的比赛上不了。”  
木村吃了一惊，问道：“真的假的？漩涡前辈不是最喜欢参加篮球比赛的吗？”  
“好像是身体原因，但队长没同意，他觉得漩涡前辈在说谎。”井上解释道：“他们争论一番后，最终决定让漩涡前辈上前半场，最好能大比分拉开砂隐高中的校篮球队。”  
说到这里，他耸了耸肩，在木村旁边开始热身，“说实在的，就算漩涡前辈撒了谎，队长也没必要这么严肃。况且对方球队也不算特别强，单靠我们秒杀不是轻轻松松的！归根到底，还是漩涡前辈太好说话了点。”  
“话不能这么说，听说今年砂隐学校来了一个超厉害的新人。”  
“一个而已，总不可能扭转全局吧？”  
“嘘……！队长他们过来了！”  
木村二人赶忙收声，开始老老实实地做运动。  
做弹跳热身时，木村小幅度地偷瞄着好几天不见人影的漩涡前辈。对方还是一如既往的打扮，上身套着深蓝色运动外套，下身是过于宽松的深色运动短裤，露出瘦削而矫健的小腿。他顶着那头灿烂的金色碎发，天蓝色的眼睛透露着罕见的局促，像是在兀自担忧着什么似的。  
经过木村和井上的时候，漩涡前辈停下步伐，冲两人打了个招呼。而后和宁次队长走到篮球场的角落，一边热身一边交谈着什么。  
两个人的表情都算得上平静，木村只看到漩涡前辈最后小声嘟囔了句什么，然后叹了口气，两个人就趋于沉默地各自做着运动。  
晚上六点的时候，砂隐高中球队的队员已经到齐热。宁次队长把全部人集合起来，照例鼓舞士气后，便准备开始比赛。  
哨声即将吹响的时候，木村眼睛有些发痒，他眨了眨眼，眼神极其不经意地一瞥之下，看到一个熟悉的身影正站在场外双手抱臂看着他们——木叶高中大名鼎鼎的三年级生，同时也是全校公认的校草，宇智波佐助。

 

比赛正式开始，宇智波佐助坐在观众席看着漩涡鸣人冲在前锋，心中浮起淡淡的焦躁。  
他太清楚鸣人此时正面临着怎样的折磨，继系统发布的任务上有关键词’憋尿’之后，鸣人从今早就怎么也解不出小便，导致他连水都不敢喝。  
恰巧今天还有篮球比赛，鸣人本来是要去请假的，结果还是被日向宁次忽悠了进来。  
“就半场。”画面里鸣人低着头，像个犯了错的孩子一样心虚：“我之前答应过宁次了……”  
“我可没有权力要求你不上场。”佐助语气不善地打断他，冷声道：“只要你自己能注意自己的身体，别在场上出丑就好。”  
“可别忘了除了憋、尿，你前边还插着东西呢。”  
“……知道了啦！”

漩涡鸣人运动细胞一直很好，这点就连宇智波佐助也不得不认输。对方在篮球场上散发的魅力几乎能将他溺毙，更别提当他扣篮后得分时，嘴角那抹过于张扬而迷乱人眼睛的笑容。  
比赛开始的前二十分钟，鸣人的状态说不上最好，但总体来说还不不错的。尽管砂隐国中今年的实力直线上升，还是被他们拉开不少的分。  
但之后，在鸣人又一次扣篮，他的身体不可避免的和迎面而上的敌队撞了个满怀后，鸣人的脸色开始变得煞白。  
一定是碰到什么地方了。佐助渐渐蹙紧眉头，紧紧盯着呼吸开始打乱的鸣人。  
他不能干预他。

木村是第一个发觉漩涡前辈状态不对的人，他在漩涡前辈倒地后第一时间扶起了他。  
对方低喘着气，脸色发白，冲木村道谢。  
“不用道谢啦前辈！怎么说也是应该做的……话说漩涡前辈你没事吧？脸色看起来好差……”  
“没事。”鸣人站稳了身体，他对木村安抚一笑，心里暗暗道了声糟糕。  
刚刚打球撞上时，对方的球员一个膝盖直直撞在了鸣人下腹。一股酸麻感立刻袭上鸣人的身体，他头皮发麻地感受到一股尿意正直直地逼向自己。  
同时，阴茎龟头上、今早在鸣人哭爹喊娘中插进去的马眼棒，也在刚刚猛烈地撞击下往深处送去几分，直直撞上了鸣人的前列腺。  
他当时腿弯刹软，几乎克制不住这种令人将近窒息的痛苦而甜蜜的快感，想要把那折磨他阴茎的马眼棒抽出来，好好地纾解便意，让自己彻底放松下去。  
然而能及时堵住鸣人尿意的也是眼前这个令他牙齿发痒的马眼棒，帮助鸣人不至于在众目睽睽之下当场失禁。  
他呼了口气，收紧腹部，勉强露出了一个笑容：“继续吧。”

 

现在不仅是木村感受到漩涡前辈状态大幅度下滑了，敌队球员也能清晰地感受到鸣人的战斗力急速下降，他甚至无法轻松将对方的球盖帽。  
当漩涡前辈从空中跳回到地面时，木村能明显看到漩涡前辈的腿弯正隐隐打着颤，浑身冒着虚汗，背部的球衣已经湿透了。漩涡前辈的脖颈变得通红，呼吸也开始加粗加重，那双平日里精神奕奕的眼睛也开始变得涣散起来。  
‘漩涡前辈该不会真的身体不舒服吧？’木村暗自想，心里还隐隐有些怪异。无他，近距离之下看漩涡前辈时，对方的状态真的会让人忍不住……咽口水。  
总觉得漩涡前辈身上隐隐透露着一股奇妙的……魅意？  
有这样想法的人显然不止木村一个，木村甚至看到一向吊儿郎当的井上暗地里咽了好几次口水，眼睛也直勾勾地盯着弯着腰喘气的漩涡前辈。  
终止这样情况的最终还是日向队长，在确认鸣人实在无法继续比赛后，他终于妥协，让鸣人下场返回更衣室，他们则换上替补队员继续比赛。  
又一次哨声响起后，木村下意识地看了眼刚刚木叶校草站的地方。果不其然，那里已经没有人影了。  
不知道为什么，木村忽然想起先前井上说的小道消息。  
“……前几天教学楼四楼男厕所那边，有两个男生在里面乱搞哦~”  
教学楼四楼？没记错的话，漩涡前辈应该就是在四楼上课吧。

 

鸣人谢绝了同学的帮后忙，自己踉踉跄跄地进了更衣室。  
体育馆的厕所临时修理，这是鸣人怎么也没想到的事情。好在他模糊记得更衣室有人临时喝过的矿泉水，勉强对付还是可以的。  
当务之急，是把那不断折磨着他前列腺，搞得他裆部因为快感全部湿透的马眼棒赶快抽出来。  
鸣人是头一次这么感激篮球队运动裤是深色的布料，即使被打湿，一定距离的肉眼之下也很难看出他的裆部湿的一塌糊涂。  
更衣室除了校队成员不允许别人进来，鸣人因此很放心地坐在长凳上，他曲着腿，把校裤拖到腿弯。  
而后鸣人迫不及待地挺着腰，用手缓缓握住高挺涨立的阴茎。他龟头顶部发着淡淡的粉红，马眼处被一个金属球堵住。然而即使是这样，前列腺液密密麻麻地从马眼缝隙流出，将整个阴茎打湿的油光满面，顶部积累着晶莹剔透的液体，散发着耽于情色的麝香味。  
因为先前的撞击或许太猛烈又或者因为其他，鸣人牙酸地感受到马眼棒狠狠嵌在他阴茎内。底部根处依旧死死地抵着前列腺，鸣人用指尖去拨弄圆环，以祈求它能够出来时。它不时会在阴茎内移动，在前列腺来回划着圈，激起一波又一波知名的快感，伴随着愈发猛烈的尿意直直向下腹、乃至整个身体逼近。  
鸣人闷哼了一声，鬓发湿透，汗珠顺着脸的一侧缓缓流动，直至隐没在衣缝里。他闷哼时，隐隐带着无措的哭腔。但他还是咬着牙，鼓起勇气又一次将手抵在龟头马眼的地方，试图用两指捏住中间的圆环。  
几次尝试后，鸣人终于捏住了那个小圆环。这个时候他已经不剩下多少力气了，他弓着身子，两个囊袋鼓鼓地沉在下方，贴着长凳的软皮。他的囊袋被淫水打湿，在灯光下闪闪发亮，囊袋和长凳接触的地方渐渐汇成了一点水印。  
鸣人甚至感受到身后，那个连续几日承受男人爱抚的后穴，在这样的攻势下渐渐变得空虚，后穴也不受他自己控制似的一张一合，穴口凝聚出了湿意。  
而他愈发酸胀且带着微妙、令他头皮发麻几近想要尖叫的快感的膀胱，正无声催促着他赶快将阴茎释放，以至于他自己能够彻底解脱。  
鸣人颤抖着手，捏着马眼处被前列腺液打湿、而无比光滑的圆球，用尽最后一点力气将它从阴茎里一点点抽出。  
金属棒带着独有的光滑质感，抽出时不断摩擦着阴茎的内壁，疼痛和快感一齐冲上鸣人的脑袋。这种感觉是缓慢的，如同蚂蚁啃食般密密麻麻的疼痛与爽感掺杂折磨着他，他甚至控制不住自己愈发弓起的身体，张着嘴巴伸出舌尖，小声喘息急迫地无声尖叫着。  
马眼棒最终在’啵’的一声后抽了出来，几乎是抽出的同时，鸣人不妙地感觉到尿意如同潮水般急迫涌来。  
他赶在尿意溃冒冲突前，用拇指堵住了马眼。鸣人看着阴茎涨成了青紫色，茎身的青色血管暴起，显然已经陷入濒临。  
他先是重重吸了口气，而后拿着先前拧开的矿泉水瓶，在马眼对着瓶口后，鸣人终于放松了下腹，感受到憋到爆炸的膀胱正在进行舒缓。  
他两腿打开坐在长凳上，光洁的大腿粘腻，此刻一手握着瓶子，看着金黄色的尿液顺着马眼正向瓶口射出。  
正在这时，鸣人敏锐地听到大门被打开的声音。他瞳孔猛地收缩，慌张扭头看来人时，尿意也更加猛烈，尿水急急地射进瓶子里。  
阴影之下，来人露出了他的面孔，是宇智波佐助。  
鸣人松了口气。  
他没看到，阴影之下，那双黑色的眼眸如同野兽般、急不可耐地盯紧鸣人，瞳孔里燃烧着惊人的欲火。

 

打球打到一半，脚腕忽然歪掉实在是太让人丧气了。  
木村叹着气坐回休息区，脚腕被敷上冰块。他先是看了眼比分，短时间内砂隐高中是没有赢的希望了。  
这样想着，木村也不免高兴起来，有时间去想其他的事情了。  
‘漩涡前辈还在更衣室吗？’木村想起漩涡前辈之前的样子，口干舌燥之间，他暗暗想道：“还是去看看好了。”  
起身迈步之前，就连木村也不知道，他心里为什么还有着隐隐的期待。

更衣室是除了校队成员不允许外人进的禁地，且处于不被人打扰的隐蔽地带。可以明确的说，假如真的想在里面发生些什么，被发现的几率也比校园的其他地方要小。  
忍着脚腕的疼痛，木村踉跄着步子转过好几个弯，终于到了更衣室附近。快到更衣室的时候，木村耳尖地听到一些奇怪而暧昧的声音，还有隐隐的拍击水声。  
“……不会是真的吧……”木村莫名地紧张了起来，一切发生的事情都向木村所想的事情上靠拢。  
他下意识地放轻脚步，走近更衣室门前的时候，木村甚至发现门并没有被人合上，而是露出了一个不容易被发现的小缝。  
方才暧昧而激烈的喘息和水声便是顺着这条小缝，送进木村耳朵里的。  
“……啊……轻点啊……笨蛋……”  
“缠得这么紧……分明是想让我再撞得重点吧？”  
“闭嘴……啊……快、快一点……”  
“啊啊啊！！！顶到了……好酸好涨……”  
“呃啊……舒服……”

‘喂喂喂，不是真的我想的那样吧！’  
木村咽下一口唾沫，明显是漩涡前辈的声音又软又魅，叫的他胯下阴茎涨得发疼。  
他蹲下身体，把眼睛抵在门缝上，紧接着，门内的事情映入他的眼帘——  
他一直十分尊敬的漩涡前辈，此刻像是一个低贱的妓女一样，趴在他们原本休息换衣的长凳上，高高的撅起浑圆挺翘的屁股，被方才消失不见的宇智波用阴茎狠狠贯穿。  
动作激烈撞击拍打时，木村甚至看到漩涡前辈高挺的阴茎在对方的肉棒每一次顶进他的后穴，只剩下囊袋拍打他屁股时，吐出一股又一股晶莹的液体。  
而他本人也像是丝毫不懂满足的荡妇，耸动着自己被撞击的发红的屁股，一味迎合对方的肉棒，以乞求滚烫的阴茎能更深、更猛烈地撞进他的直肠腔、近乎残忍的蹂躏他的前列腺。  
“喂鸣人……在你们校队的更衣室……我肏的你舒服吗？嗯？”木村听到宇智波佐助将身体紧紧压在鸣人的身上，不用看，他甚至已经能想到那个阴茎在漩涡前辈的屁眼里埋得有多深，龟头甚至能够嵌在漩涡前辈的直肠腔里一个劲儿划圈。直把漩涡前辈折磨到崩溃，哭喊着叫着像个路边最低贱的娼妓一样应和宇智波佐助说的话。  
“舒服……佐助你肏的我好舒服……呜……”  
木村看到宇智波佐助将漩涡前辈像把小孩尿尿一样抱了起来，然后将他按在墙上，一个劲儿耸动着腰部，将阴茎反复送进漩涡前辈的后穴里，激烈的动作甚至能够将穴口打成白色的沫儿。  
木村感受到自己已经完全兴奋了起来，他套弄着自己胯下硬的发疼的阴茎，眼睛顺着缝隙死死盯着漩涡前辈潮红的脸，那副浪荡的样子他想他一辈子也忘不了。  
随着宇智波将阴茎射进漩涡前辈的身体里，屁眼的穴口一个劲儿地冒着浓白色的精液。木村也终于释放了自己的阴茎，精液射了一裤子。  
他低喘着气，透过缝隙再次深深看了一眼面容恍惚的漩涡前辈，把自己悄无休息的收拾干净，缓缓离开。  
离开之前，他甚至对下一次见到漩涡前辈期待了起来。  
他是不是也能够……

 

“嗡——今日任务已完成。”  
“七次任务已经全部完成，系统将不再强迫任务发布，一切由宿主决定。”  
“剩余SM任务一次，全镜式房间福利一次，请宿主尽快完成。”  
“祝您玩的愉快。”

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读！


End file.
